The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of almond tree that has been given the name ‘Folsom’.
The original plant was discovered in the early 1960's as a mature tree growing in an orchard of ‘Nonpareil’ (non-patented) and ‘Thompson’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,526) almond trees located on the N.W. corner of Millbrook and Alluvial Avenues in Fresno, Calif. The inventor noted that the ‘Nonpareil’ trees developed symptoms of “non-infectious bud failure” while a particular tree, the ‘Folsom’ tree, remained productive and did not exhibit symptoms of the disorder. It was further noted that the ‘Folsom’ tree bloomed and harvested at the same time as the ‘Nonpareil’ and exhibited similar nut quality and characteristics.
‘Nonpareil’ is one of the most desirable cultivars grown because of its excellent quality and earliness of harvest. The ‘Nonpareil’ also requires cross-pollination because it is not self-fertile. A variety that exhibits similar characteristics in bloom, nut quality, and harvest and can pollinate the ‘Nonpareil’ would be desirable to plant. The ‘Folsom’ almond has exhibited these characteristics and under controlled conditions has been shown to pollinate ‘Nonpareil’.